


Past and Future

by APgeeksout



Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait," Marko says, his breath ghosting hot and fast over her thigh.  "Do you want - Are there things we should talk about before we go any further?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



"Wait," Marko says, his breath ghosting hot and fast over her thigh. "Do you want - Are there things we should talk about before we go any further?"

She braces herself up on her elbows, looking down the length of her torso to where he's paused between her spread knees, and laughs. It's a sharper, more bitter sound than the noises she'd rather be making right now. "In case you missed it, we're both fugitives who're probably dying on this ball of dirt sooner rather than later. Just how much further do you think there is for us to go?"

"We both had lives before we found each other." He shrugs and smiles sheepishly, his hands still warm on her skin, fingers curving against the crease of one knee and the dip between her lowest set of ribs and the swell of her hip. "I just thought we should be open about our pasts, before we move into our future."

He is so beautiful, and she is so fucked. "Well, feels like you've done this before."

"Never with anyone as amazing as you," he adds, his thumb drawing little circles on her skin.

"Good answer," she chuckles. "And I have, too. Unless I can talk you into pulling my hair and calling me some really filthy names over it, we're not talking numbers."

"Maybe next time." He smiles and nuzzles his face against the inside of her thigh, the day's worth of stubble on his jaw and the blunted, curving edge of his horn pressing and scraping her skin. 

She shifts, reaching down to touch his face, sweeping a lock of dark hair behind his soft ear. "I don't know how much future we get to have, but I know I want it to include as many orgasms as possible." 

"Then, allow me to be of service," he says with a smirk, and finally puts his mouth on her. Which is good, because, well, _fuck_ , it turns out he is _good_ at this, and because it keeps her from thinking or saying any stupid shit about not caring about being the first, so long as she gets to be his last.


End file.
